Kiss of an Angel, and So Much More
by stupidquestions
Summary: Cas shows up in Dean's motel room weak and looking like he just went a couple of rounds with Rocky. Dean try's so find a way to help the angel's pain. Destiel. SLASH


A familiar feeling washed over me, I've felt it way too many times to not know what it was. The angel was in the room.

"Cas, what the hell? I've been calling you for days." I took a bottle room from the shelf and poured my self a drink.

"I'm here now Dean. What do you want?" His voice sounded different but at that moment I didn't put much thought into it.

"What do I want? That's one hell of a greeting. What's your problem Cas?" I finally turned around and what I saw froze me in my tracks. Castile didn't look like the angel I knew. He looked defeated, weak and hurt.

"What is my problem? I am spending day and night trying to help get heaven back in order while my brothers hunt me down and when I find time to come help you, you act like a winy little bitch." I've had many mean things said to me but most of them never hit me the way those words did.

"I-I'm sorry Cas…" His skin was paler than normal and he was swaying on his feet.

"Look, I want to help you Dean. You just have to have patience."

"Right, right. Uh, Cas are you Ok?" He looked me in the eyes. I saw a deep pain.

"It's war Dean. My brothers are well trained for this kind of stuff." He gestured to his head which was bleeding.

"Yeah, but I mean you look hurt. Like the way humans get hurt." I set my drink back onto the counter and faced him again. His shirt was bloodstained and dark bruises were scattered on every visible spot of skin.

"Angels can cause a lot of damage to other angels." He sighed.

"Ok but you still didn't answer my question. Are you ok?" I was really worried about him. I knew that any human in his condition would be unconscious and well on their way to meet their reaper.

"No." He didn't offer anything else. It made me uneasy.

"Um, alright. Is there anything I can do to help?" Castile swayed on his feet again.

"I thought I was here for you." He finally sat on the bed that was behind him.

"Cas I just need help with something I'm working with right now. If you're really in trouble it can wait. Is there anything I can do?" I moved a couple feet towards him.

"No." I knew instantly that he was lying.

"Are you sure?"

"There is something, but I'm not sure if it would work." His eyes were dilated.

"What? What is it?"

"Every angel has a uh…" He sighed. "a consort of sorts."

"Wait what is that?"

"It's a human. One that an angel has a special bond with. Each angel only ever has one human with this kind of bond. Some wait thousands of years for their human to come on earth. The bond between the angel and their consort is one of the strongest in existence, because of that they both have enormous power in protecting and saving each other. There are many ways a consort can save their angel."

"Do you know if your consort is on earth now?"

"I might…I'm sorry Dean. An angel will feel it when they've met their consort but the human won't. Angel's are supposed to wait until the human approaches them about it."

"So have you felt it? Do you know where this human is right now?"

"Yes and yes."

"Well who is it?"

"I'm sorry I can't say."

"What will happen to you if you don't find them?"

"I'm hurt pretty badly and I'm bound to run into another attack before healing properly, it won't be good…I'll probably die."

"Damn it Cas! Tell me who it is?" All he did was stare at me. That's when it dawned on me. "Wait Cas…am I, am I your consort?" He closed his eyes. "I am aren't I?" I didn't even need to ask anymore. I knew it was true. "What can I do to help?"

"I have a book full of spells and rituals that a consort can do for their angel and what the angel can do for them, but I'm too weak for you to perform them on me." His hands were shaking terribly in his lap.

"Well then you need rest or something. Where's that book? I can look through it while you sleep." I sat next to him on the bed.

"If I go to sleep right now I'm never waking up."

"I know there's something else you're not telling me. Cas tell me now!"

"There's something that could work, but I would never force you to do it."

"You don't have to force me to do anything for you. Tell me what it is."

"You're blood."

"Huh? My blood…isn't that a vampiry kind of thing?" I tried to be grossed out but something inside of me found the thought of Castile drinking my blood incredibly sexy. I didn't even know that part of me existed.

Cas lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry Dean; you don't have to do it. Our bond's isn't complete anyway so it wouldn't hurt you too much if I go."

"Cas don't talk like that. I'll do it. So you need my blood…what exactly do I have to do?"

This time in his eyes I saw the tiniest hint of hope I'd seen the entire time he'd been in this room. "I need to drink it. It will give me enough strength for you to do the spell on me. I of course won't take so much that it would kill you, just enough to keep me alive for now…"

"So do you just bite me or something?"

"I do not have fangs Dean. No, I need to drink from a wound." He turned towards me.

My body started moving before I really knew what I was doing. I was grabbing my knife from under my pillow. "How-how long is it going to take?"

"Maybe twenty minutes or so. I'll know when to stop don't worry. You should lie down though." With that I did as he suggested and lay down on the bed. He scooted a bit more towards me on the bed. With the hand that was not holding the knife I took his arm and slowly pulled him on top of me. I spread my legs so that he was in between them. His face was above mine, what I saw nearly broke my heart. His face was covered in blood and bruises and among them were also tears. The angel was crying. I put the knife in his hand and turned my head so that my neck was exposed. He slowly put the blade against my skin and shakily whispered, "I'm so very sorry Dean." I felt a tear fall onto my skin, and then a sharp pain as the blade pierced my neck. I let out a gasp of pain. More tears fell onto me. "Please forgive me; I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded shortly. I just wanted him to get on with it. Then he put his lips to the cut softly. I gasped again but this time not from pain but from surprise. The moment his mouth touched me all the pain was gone and it was replaced with what I can only describe as pure bliss. I felt his tongue lap up some of the blood, my breathing got faster and so did his. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, holding him to me. When he began sucking I couldn't stop a moan from escaping me. It felt as though my entire body was floating, it was the best thing I'd even felt. He groaned into my neck. He feed from me for a few minutes until he raised his head away from my neck. I knew I whimpered but I wasn't embarrassed.

"W-what's wrong?" I was confused, he said about twenty minutes. That was twenty minutes not five.

"We can make this last longer if you want and seal our bond as well." His voice was too husky for me to handle. "I didn't know for sure how me feeding from you would affect you, but it seems like you like it."

"Yes! Yes I do like it a lot. How do we seal the bond?" I never wanted this to stop.

"Let me make love to you." I should have been freaked out, he just suggested that I sleep with him, another male, but I wasn't. In fact my heart was lit of fire. There was no doubt in my mind that that's exactly what I wanted to happen.

"Yes." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him softly. When the kiss ended he caressed my face with his hand then took off his coat. Immediately I worked on getting his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned. I saw the bruises that still were strewn about this body. "Are you sure we should be doing this though? You're not well Cas."

"Being with you will make me stronger, trust me." I let him take off my shirt and pants. He took off his own; we were both in our underwear now. He lay back onto of me and began kissing me passionately. One of his hands pressed my hip into the bed while the other was entwined in my hair. Leave it to Cas to be near death and still be stronger than me. I let his tongue in my mouth and tasted my own blood. I moaned into his mouth. He grinded his hips into mine and I moaned again. He did it again and again until we were both breathing erratically and we were both hard. The hand in my hair moved to my jaw and he moved my face to the side so he could feed from my neck again. As he sucked from there his other hand found its way under the band of my underwear and to my dick. He began to slowly pump it in his hand.

"Cas!" I gasped as I grasped the sheets on the bed. "Please, please do me."

I felt his lips form a smile. While still attached to my neck he took off both his and my underwear. With one hand I felt around on the nightstand until I found the bottle of lotion I'd brought out from the bathroom earlier. It was for a patch of itchy dry skin I swear, not for anything nearly as sexual is it was about to be used for. I handed the bottle to him. Cas coated his fingers and soon enough he had them at my entrance. The pain came back for a split second as he inserted the first finger until he began sucking harder on my neck. Once he had three fingers inside of me and decided that I was prepared enough he pulled them out. I whimpered again, I was really enjoying the feeling they gave me. I didn't have much time to miss them though because moments later his own dick was slowly inching its way inside me. I gasped again. Cas was certainly well endowed. I began to wonder if I really had been prepared enough for it. A couple of tears rolled down my cheek, he lifted his head again.

"I'm sorry Dean." He looked like he was about to cry again as well.

"No! No keep going, please." He did as I said. He waited a couple of minutes until I was used to the feeling of him inside me. Then he began thrusting. It kept getting better and better. He became more confident and picked up his speed. I couldn't stop my self from moaning erratically even though I knew I sounded like a whore.

He flipped me over so that I was on my stomach. Cas put one hand on my shoulder and the other back on my hip as his thrusts got deeper. He hit something inside of me and I screamed. This was better than I could ever imagine anything feeling.

"CAS! FUCK!"

He moaned when I screamed his name. We kept going in this position for a good while until he suddenly pulled out, panting. I knew what I wanted to do. Within seconds I was straddling his lap and his dick was back inside me. I rolled my hips and watched his eyes roll back and his head fall back as well.

"Dean!" I smiled at the fact that I just got an angel to moan my name during sex. He grabbed the knife and took my wrist in to one of his hands. He put the blade to my skin and cut. He held it to his lips as I worked my hips. He sucked my blood out of me and stared me in the eye as he did it. I have to say it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Minutes passed and he suddenly flipped me over so that we were in our original position.

We were both drenched in sweat, he let go of my wrist and kissed me. This kiss had so much love in it I thought my heart was actually about to explode. Castile went back to sucking on my neck, reopening the thin scab that had been trying to form. His thrust became more off beat and sporadic. We were both so close to letting go. I let him take me there. He came deep inside me with one last thrust to my prostate. I came a second after he began to fill me. I felt different like I had given away a big part of my self but I didn't loose it. I felt safe; wanted, and protected. I knew that our bond had just been sealed.

We lay there panting; he was still randomly licking my neck. Eventually he pulled out from me and detached from my neck again. I was shocked to see that he was crying again.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I knew what I felt and I only thought I knew what he felt. For all I knew he thought this was a huge mistake.

"Nothing's wrong Dean. I-I've just been waiting since the beginning of my existence to find the human I'd have this bond with and the moment I saw you I knew you were that person. I just never thought that we'd ever actually get to be together. I didn't know why you'd ever want me." I understood what he was saying because at the same time I couldn't imagine why he'd ever want me as well. I wiped away a tear.

"I love you Castile. You're my angel. You don't ever have to worry about me not wanting you, because I do." This was probably the most honest thing I'd ever said in my entire life.

"I want you to know that you also have nothing to worry about. You're the only being I'd ever imagine my self with. I do truly love you to Dean Winchester." He leaned down and gave me a soft a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

This is my first story I'm posting publicly! Reviews would be much appreciated. :D


End file.
